Chrysalid
by Lord fran-sama
Summary: on 21/3/2013 throughout the entire world, zombies or infected started to appear, and pockets of survivors around the world have to survive the chaos of this new world. Mass Anime X-over, some characters will be dead, and slight OOC from some characters, updated weekly


The fateful day…

Disclaimer : I own none of the animes.

Day 1 21/3/2013

Location : Japan ( Nanimori ) Nanimori High

Classroom 3A

"Hey Tsuna, want to join us for dinner after school?" Yamamoto asked. Yamamoto and Gokudera were Tsuna's best friends, despite Yamamoto and Gokudera being immensely famous and popular with their fellow school mates, they were still very close to Tsuna who rather unpopular at school.

"Sure Yamamoto." Tsuna replied. Gokudera became excited and started fisting the air.

"OI, pay attention!" the teacher shouted.

Gokudera nodded resignedly.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard from outside the window, the class immediately out of curiosity rushed to the window, a bus had crashed into the school gate. Throughout the other classroom blocks students could be seen peering through the windows.

A clear voice was heard through the PA system: "Teachers please continue your lessons, teachers and staff with no classes currently please check on the bus." The voice belonged to non-other than the principal himself.

Despite the teacher's best efforts to maintain the class discipline, most students were discussing about the bus already, and the teacher himself was curious if the people inside the bus were okay.

Three PE coaches were on trying to pry the door open, when finally the door opened, the bus driver's face was against the steering wheel, when one of the coaches went to check on him, the bus driver suddenly bit the coach. The coach stumbled out of the bus, groaning and clutching his hand. Suddenly he stopped screaming, the other coaches who managed to "kill" the bus driver went to check on him, when the bitten coach, bit them both. And this was how the infection started. The "infected" than headed into the school building.

After five minutes the principal made another announcement, "teachers and staffs please evacuate the students safely in a calm and orderly fash… what are you doing here, oh my god, get off me, (sounds of struggles), ARRRGH!" the thumping sound of the mike was heard… at that moment all hell broke loose, students started rushing out of the classroom. "Tsuna, come lets go by the back gate, there is too many students heading through the main entrance." Gokudera said, nodding the trio left the class the opposite way.

Looking out of the window Tsuna saw a girl getting bitten by another "infected" on her neck, blood started to ooze out uncontrollably. Looking away in disgust, he turned. "We may need to get some weapons… those guys seem dangerous." Yamamoto said calmly, which Gokudera nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile inside the prefect room,

Hibari took out his pair of tonfas from his cupboard, the door got knocked opened by the "infected".

"Herbivores, for destroying school property I am going to bite you to death!" he said charging towards the infected, after knocking down a few, he realised that he couldn't kill them, unless he removed their heads, with this, he went on killing the "herbivores".

Back into the D & T room,

Yamamoto took a long plank of wood, and hammered nails into it, Gokudera took a few screws and some files placing it into his bag, Tsuna went to take some batteries from the storage cupboard along with some glue. "We should go to the PE room and nurse office to scavenge some supplies, and the canteen to grab some food, we don't know if we are gonna be trapped here or if there will be any food left, so we best be prepared."

The door knocked opened, Yamamoto used his plank and started to hit the infected, "I think we should run!" he shouted.

Eventually after collecting the items, they headed down to the canteen; Hibari was fighting the infected or "herbivores", "Hibari you want to follow us, we could really use your help." Pushing aside his self pride and his distaste of crowding Hibari nodded, knowing the dire situation they were all in."

Grabbing some food stuff, the group made a milk run, hitting and running at the same time out of the gate. Behind them they saw the seniors Ryohei and Mochida sempai were running across the court, "Wait up they shouted". Mochida was holding a kendo sword and Ryohei was wearing his boxing gloves. The two were halfway across the courtyard, when they were circled by many zombiefied students, where they made their last stand. Yamamoto , Hibari and Gokudera tried to run to them, but the amount of zombies were growing. "Get away from us, run! It's too late to save us, save yourselfs." The group nodded and started to run to tsuna's house which was the nearest, where they were to discuss their plans.

School courtyard

Mochida was holding his own with his kendo sword, but was slowly running out of energy, Ryohei was no better either, who was panting heavily. There was no end to the amount of zombies. "is that kyoko? Ryohei thought in his mind, his eyes vision clouded from fatigue, it couldn't be, she was also infected… sh-…shes dead…. ARRRGH!" Ryohei screamed and continued to fight against it, Mochida! Pass me your sword" Grunting Mochida threw it over, Ryohei in his last act of love, ended the infected kyoko's life, ensuring that she would be in a better place, Mochida who was defenceless, was soon overwhelmed and bitten, Ryohei fell as well. Their fight was valiant, but against the horde, they stood little chance.

This is a fanfic in the HOTD universe, where I will be fusing in Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Aoi no exorcist, 07-ghost, and the HOTD characters themselves. The characters will have to work together eventually in order to survive. I will only be using some of the characters because they are strong enough to be a survivor. Some characters will die, just to make it more dramatic.

Death count of known characters

Ryohei Sasagawa : (boxing club leader) I mean what are the chances of winning against zombies with your fists, i wanted to get rid of him, but had to be abit more dramatic, since he is one of the main characters

Kyoko Sasagawa : I had no idea how to make her useful, so i had to kill her off, I apologise to any fans of the tsuna x kyoko pairing.

Mochida (kendo member) he was never really a important character in khr, he only appeared in the 1st chapter.

Please tell me if you want to add in any animes into this chaotic world, I'm tempted to add in bleach, if you want to submit any OCs, there is limited slots, and I'll add them along the way.

OC form

Name:

Gender:

Age: (can be adult)

Race:

Which group do they want to first appear in: (will they be following khr, 07-gjost, HOTD, ect)

Weapon of choice: (must be easily available on street, unless inside a valid school club)

Family :

Appearance:

Romance:

Others:

Other than that, I'll try my best to update when I'm free, I will PM you if your OC is accepted.

Review please


End file.
